


Training Wheels

by 20dollarfobleed



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, josh is 7 and tyler is 6 just a cute lil fic honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off the song Training Wheels by Melanie Martinez</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Wheels

"But Tyler, it's scary." seven year-old Josh complained with a tiny lisp, because he had just one of his front teeth, which was exciting!

"Come on, Jish, I'll hol' you unti' you can ride by yoursef." Tyler was a year younger, and still very much had trouble pronouncing certain words. Mainly words with L's in them.. very challenging words. Not to Josh.

"Fiiiine." Josh whined. "But you better not drop me."

Tyler cheekily smiled at him, two front teeth loose but still very much in place, "Promise I won't push you straight to the dirt!" He said, smiling triumphantly after he pronounced each word correctly. Talking was hard for him. But talking was easy around Josh.

After the two boys worked to pull off the training wheels, Josh shakily climbed onto the bike. Tyler laughed, "No training whees 'eft for you!" he said excitedly, and Josh didn't even think about laughing at the way Tyler pronounced wheel's because that made Tyler feel bad and Josh did not like making Tyler feel bad. He hates Tyler feeling bad at all. He remembers feeling awful when he came to Josh's house crying because the kids in his class laughed at him because he pronounced his own name like 'Ty-er'.

Tyler positioned himself Josh, holding one hand on his hip and the other on the seat of the bike. "Ready?" he asked. He saw the boy on the bike sigh heavily before nodding."Go!" Tyler said, and Josh started pedaling.

Tyler ran behind and held on for a very very long time until Josh looked like he had the hang of it, and he let go. "Jish! You're doing it!" he squealed.

"I am! Tyler! I'm doing it! I'm doing i-" Josh's front tire smashed into curb and he fell over the handlebars, hands and knees scraping as he attempted to break his fall.

"Jish!" Tyler screamed, horrified, and ran over to Josh. He could see tears starting to form in his eyes. 

Josh's hands looked scary, bloody and scratched. Tyler reached into his pocket and grabbed a huge bandage he stole from the pantry in case something like this would happen, and gently placed it across Josh's palm.

"Better?" He asked, and Josh smiled and nodded back. "Maybe we should stop bike riding for today... " Tyler said.

Josh looked sad before getting an idea and perking up, "Wanna go to your house and play games?" 

"Yes!" Tyler said, and the two boys laughed and ran up the street to his house.


End file.
